Harry Potter and The Changes of Fate Abandoned
by dudemuffin50
Summary: Harry's older brother Matthew is believed to of defeated Voldemort. Forced to grow up with abuse and neglect Harry decides to de-age him self and go back in time to mentor a young Tom Riddle not slash .adopted by kitsunekiri
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.**

It was truly an unsolved mystery what happened that night when Matthew potter supposedly killed the dark lord Voldemort while trying to save his little brother Harry from the horrible green light. One Albus Dumbledore was the first to arrive at the seen James and Lilly had been at the Ministry of Magic when there house was attacked. The kids were being watched by one of James best friend Peter Pettigrew who was latter found dead when heir house was attacked by lord Voldemort himself. Albus Dumbledore being the first at the seen saw that Harry had a lighting shaped scar on his forehead and with Alexander being in front of Harry he automatically assumed that Voldemort had tried to kill Alexander and the rebound of the curse hit Harry but it wasn't powerful enough to kill him since Alexander had obviously taken the full force of the curse and some how maid it reflect off himself and in turn kill Voldemort. And by jumping to this conclusion he sealed the fate of the wizarding world.

Years later about fifteen to be exact a sixteen year old Ravenclaw Harry James potter was sitting in the room of requirement learning all he could from the many books he could find there But though Harry was a Ravenclaw he had some of the worst grades Hogwarts had ever seen all of his marks were just above T for troll now It wasn't since he was stupid though most would disagree but it was simply because if he did do any better than his brother Matthew potter he would be severely punished by his parents who ignored and abused him. Since Matthew was the precious boy-who-lived his parents didn't want Harry to take away the attention his brother received so ever since the day of the attack when ever Harry would do something better then his brother Matthew he would be punished with the Cruciatus curse and though over the years it didn't really faze him like it should a normal person he would still rather avoid pain as much as possible.

Since Harry was only the brother of the boy-who-lived no one really paid attention to him he was the unimportant ungifted mind addled younger brother to the gifted and wonderful Matthew potter who in Harry's opinion was a spoiled mediocre, arrogant attention-seeking, impertinent brat who has a superiority complex but that just drove Harry more to be the greatest wizard on earth to be able to out shine his brother and get the respect that he deserves to no longer be treated like a house elf by his family.

While Harry wasn't important to the whole of the wizarding world Albus Dumbledore did take a bit of interest in him after his fourth year when Harry had been in his office to be scolded for an incident that was blamed on him Albus attempted to look into his mind to get the truth when he noticed that he couldn't enter Harry's mind no matter how hard he tried, and after that he took to watching the younger potter boy a little more and didn't like what he seen sure the boy did dreadful in classes but he new the boy wasn't allowed to out shine his brother since Albus him self imposed that rule but the thing that truly disturbed him was how much the boy reminded him of a student he had fifty years ago by the name of tom riddle.

Harry being far from stupid new that Albus had taken an interest in him at the end of the last year and he new very well why it was obvious that the old man considered him a threat to the great Matthew since Harry new after plenty of research that he was very much like Voldemort in personality for one he was intensely private and he knew that displaying thoughts & emotions was a sign of weakness since it showed what the person felt and Harry liked to keep his thoughts to him self since it was one of the only things he truly controlled. Since he wanted to keep his mind to him self Harry taught him self to be adept at concealing his thoughts and feelings through Occlumency and learned Legilimency so he would no when some one was lying to him since he never trusted anyone he never had a reason to. Harry also had the impeccable talent to be detached from guilt or compassion since no one had ever shown him the slightest bit of shown compassion or guilt for what they did to him so he simply ignored the feelings in tell one day he just stopped caring about anyone else but him self. Also another similar trait for the young boy had was that he had absolutely no desire companionship or friendship but there is one distinct thing that separates Harry from tom and that's the fact that Harry James Potter does not fear death unlike Voldemort who has a pathological fear of it.

Harry was not an unfortunate looking boy he was actually quite attractive he had jet black hair, Brilliant green, almond-shaped eyes and Harry's physique was rather muscled from years of working with the house elves and at the age of sixteen he was five foot nine but if it wasn't for the house elves generosity he was sure he would have been extremely small and malnourished since the only reason he even got to eat was since the house elves went against there masters and gave him food punishing themselves for it latter.

But even though Harry was constantly over looked he didn't really mind since it gave him more freedom since its harder to go undetected when ones constantly in the spot light so being ignored wasn't really all that bad when one was trying to get away with something Harry was put in Ravenclaw for the obvious reason he was intelligent, creativity, witty, wise and loved books but the hat had argued to put him in Slytherin since Harry is also ambissious, cunning, and resourceful but Harry new that if he was put in Slytherin his parents would not be happy and he would be punished continuously and having a potter in slytherin would obviously bring more attention then the boy needed if he was going to learn all that he could to out shine his brother he had to be inconspicuous

So he desided to go with the lesser of two evils and went in to ravenclaw

Ever since then Harry had been learning everything he could and know at age sixteen he was a Master of Dark Arts, Potions ,Transfiguration, Charms, Astronomy, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures while he was an expert at Flying, Appariting, Creating Spells, Legilimency/Occlumency,Duelist and best of all Wand less magic he was also naturally a Metamorphmagus though he didn't like to use this talent. Harry potter at this point had Knowledge of magic is more extensive than any wizard alive and that included Voldemort though many believe him to be dead Harry never thought so.

Yes Harry had read just about every book that the room had to offer and that was a lot but since Harry didn't have to get good grades in school he barley went to any of his classes so he had plenty of time over the past five and a half years to learn it all since for one thing along with being a Ravenclaw Harry was also a protégé child who could do anything after reading the instructions once and remember it for the rest of his life so all in all he was the most powerful wizard since Merlin and he new it .


	2. Chapter 2

Eighty years later

Harry had been planning his revenge for years wanting to get it perfect but atlas it was not to be, as lily and James potter were murdered by Voldemort but not in a spectacular way as he would of gone about it but by a simple Avada Kedavra. to say Harry was disappointed would be putting it mildly. Harry had been working for years on mastering all types of magic known and unknown to the wizarding world . After eighty long years of work he was of course successful in mastering all the sorts of magic he had discovered after extensive research he even learned to make spells of his own as of now he was also the only wizard in the world who had a spell to deflect the killing curse. But he wasn't about to share that information with the world that had treat him so badly nope they would have to work it out for them self's.

Though eighty years had passed harry's brother Matthew had still not killed Voldemort. Even though everyone now new of the prophesy Matt was still not dead. But It was not because he was powerful or smart it was simply because he had somany people willing to die for him to ensure he gets a chance to kill the dark lord but if things kept going this way the whole of the light side will of died protecting Matt the brainless wonder wizard.

Albus Dumbledore was suddenly wondering if he had chosen the right child, he had not seen Harry since he graduated from Hogwarts with his barely passing grades, but no that he thought about it Harry had always had a lot more talent then his brother who was three years older than him. Dumbledore decided that he would send a letter to Harry to come by the school thinking that it would be anyone's dream to be called on by the 230 year old wizard who defeated grindewald and lead the order of the Phoenix against Voldemort .

When Harry went home he was immediately attacked by an owl. Once Harry looked at it he sighed It was from Hogwarts. 'hmm Harry thought mabey this means the bloody old fool had finial figured out that his precious matthew wasn't the chosen one. Harry couldn't help to think of how extremely luck his brother was to live as long as he has. Harry first checked the letter for any curses and once he found it safe he opened it and it read

Dear Mr. Harry potter

It has come to my attention that as your god father I have spent little to no time with you as I am a very busy and important figure in sociaty. I would like to make it up by inviting you to stay at Hogwarts for a bit of a vacation hope to see you soon

Albus Dumbledore

'What the hell' thought Harry 'I'm ninety seven years old I don't need a god father my parents have already died this was ridiculous. But none the less he would go since his original plan for revenge didn't work he had been planing a new one and he liked it better than his last plan. And this plan would be rather amusing to do it right in front of Albus-know-it-all-Dumbledore.

a few days latter found Harry in the head masters office with The one and only king of lemon drops, which Dumbledore immediately offered him personally. Harry had never had sweets of any kind so he he avoided declined The lemony treats knowing that the harmless looking candy's were laced with a calming potion along with a spell that compels one to tell the truth. Then dumbledor started "well my boy I'm so glade that you could come I was rather worried when I didn't see you at your parents funeral".

At this Harry huffed then replied " You no very well what those people did to me and I have a right not to morn for my torturers, but of course you were to conserened with the chossen one you had to gett him wrapped around your finger so you could use him like a pawn.

Dumbledor was surprised by the nerve of this boy after all he only had the best intrests of the wizarding world at heart and if a few kids get neglected and abused alittle its all for the greatter good of everyone.

But Harry continued his rant letting out all the things he wanted to say to the man.

"And to think you thought my big brother defeated the dark lord ha!"

"That talentles fool couldn't out think a puppy let alone Voldemort him self, and you and my parents lead him to be the arogant, brainless, disrespectful boy that he is today." "To tell you the truth im glade I wasn't picked to be the chossen one since if I was I would have been a little brat with a supiriority complex to rivle your own." "Just because you defeated grindewald does not give you the right to rule the world and to think you had me and my brother under your noise for several years and you never once thought wait a minute how did this talent less git defeate the dark lord nope you just keept pusing him to be a selfish arogant prat just like my father." "Who you and I both no was abusive to me but you never stept in you didn't think I was important enough did you. I was the simple brother to the boy who lived nothing special ." "And belive me when I say I know what you did after the first half of my first year." "Yes I was the boy who shown great potential in the first half of his first year getting all O's but after the holidays got straight T's." "All since you convinced my parents to punish me with the curcatise curse If I ever did anything better than the boy who lived yes I know you told them to and I Hate you for it and mark my words I will get my revenge."

as that last sentence was spoken Harry disapered into a huge burst of light and then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

'Yes it worked' Harry thought happily as he got up off the ground where he landed then he noticed something strange. He was a few feet shorter than usual so he conjured a mirror and then jumped almost dropping the mirror to the ground. He was back to looking like his eleven year old self then he did a quick spell to see the date august 13th 1940 came out in green spidery writing.

'Ah' Harry thought went back a little too far he had only wanted to go back to when his parents were in school, but then Harry thought for a moment 1940 was the year that tom riddle AKA Lord Voldemort started school.

'Hmm' Harry mused 'this could work to my advantage' 'I could help tom through school and make sure that I get my revenge on the potters the order and Albus Dumbledore himself.'

So with that thought he changed his appearance to look more like a child model than anything to make sure that when he goes to school he's noticed, since Dumbledore would have a harder time manipulating a student who is constantly the center of attention. However Harry kept his voice the same since soon after he left Hogwarts he learned that people loved listening to him no mater what he was talking about, and he was extremely persuasive. And yes when Harry set out to master all the types of magic he left out nothing so he was a master in the beauty spells and even learned some that couldn't be reversed unless you used a password so he set the password to his new look to be I Am Harry James Potter in Parseltounge.

Once satisfied that no spell could penetrate or detect his new looks. Harry took his multidimensional trunk out of his pocket enlarged it then opened the third compartment where his house was located, then put up a bunch of advanced wards to repel muggles and wizards from the area. Then he descended the stairs. As Harry sat down on his favorite armchair he thought about how he would act during his Hogwarts years, but then he realized if he wasn't brilliant tom would want nothing to do with him and he would be less noticeable which he couldn't let happen. He had to always be in the spotlight and if he spent a lot of time in the library it would explain his knowledge of things that surpass his first year curriculum.

He would also need a new wand incase someone cast the prior Incantato which would show all the spells cast by that wand to whom ever cast, it and there was a war going on back home he had cast his fair share of unforgivable's. But then Harry remembered that the prior Incantato wasn't invented for another twenty years with that knowledge, Harry decided to make a list of all the spells not invented yet so he wouldn't accidentally use an unknown spell in front of someone by accident. He also went around his house putting everything that wouldn't be invented yet into a small bag charmed to be bigger on the inside than it was on the outside, and then he put it into a cupboard and placed it under the Fidelius Charm making himself the secret keeper so no one would ever find it.

Harry decided that he would meet tom riddle for the first time in Diagon ally when he went to get his school supplies and make sure that tom was ready for school this time unlike the last. It was august twenty second when Harry received his Hogwarts letter but it surprised the hell out of him was that it was addressed to Mr Harry Slytherin. Harry performed a few family tree tracing spells and he learned that his mother wasn't a mudblood but a pure blood Slytherin witch a direct descendent of Salazar himself that was adopted by the Evens family. This obviously made, Harry's task much easier for Harry as he would now have automatic respect when he was sorted into Slytherin with tom.

Harry had also snuck into the ministry of magic to read the file on himself it, said that his parents in there will before they died emancipated him and left all seven of their vaults to him. But since he was only six when it happened he was sent to live in a foster home in the muggle world since while he was legally an adult in the magical world, he was still a minor in the muggle world. He was with the smith family for a four year period where he was physically abused Intel he ran away. Seeing this harry wondered who, or what would of taken all these precautions to protect him and his false story when he received another letter from Hogwarts but not from a person the actual Hogwarts castle. It told him that since he was a descendent from the main line of Slytherin no matter his intentions the school had to protect him, and that since in this time his mother and brother were alive it canceled out the protection since they allowed the harm and encouraged it .


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters**

On august 25th Tom riddle went to Diagon ally Harry followed him into it then "acidently" walked into him knocking tom flat onto the ground. "oh I'm so sorry" Harry said extending his arm to the surprised looking tom riddle, Tom took his arm and stood brushing himself off. Then looked up to see a boy about his age dressed in expensive looking green and silver wizarding robes. His hair was such a dark black that it maid his already pail skin glow and his eyes were such an intense green that it made tom a bit uncomfortable to look at him but all in all the boy standing in front of him could pass as a model. Interrupting his speculation of the boy tom was suddenly shaking the boys hand . "Hi I'm Harry Slytherin are you going to Hogwarts too" "yes I am I'm tom riddle" Tom responded cooly.

"well have you purchased anything yet"

"no not yet you"

"nope"

"want to shop with me"

"sure"

"where are your parents"

"dead yours"

"dead"

"really"

"yah"

Then Harry and Tom both began walking to Madam malkin's robes for all occasions when Tom thought about how embarrassing it would be to have to wear second-hand robes at his new school. Then he wondered how his new would you call him a friend? He'd never had a friend before would react to his purchase of second-hand goods when he was so obviously wealthy judging by his rather expansive looking robes.

Once they walked into the shop a young lady walked out and asked "hogwarts" they both nodded and, before Tom could say anything he was being measured and had his own set of new robes in his hands. Not knowing what to do he took out the money pouch that professor Dumbledore gave him and was about to pay, when Harry stuck out a hand filled with Galleons and paid for his as well as his own he tried to protest but Harry simply laughed and said he had plenty and what's the point of money if he cant spend it. Tom had to agree with his statement but still didn't like him buying stuff for him. The rest of the day pretty much continued in this manner they would go into a store Tom would walk over to the second-hand section then Harry would drag him out and purchase him and himself the very best and most expansive supplies, he even had all there school books bound in green and silver

The last shop was the one that Tom was the most excited about her, he would get his wand.

Harry thought this trip was going pretty well now all that awaited was going to Olivanders to get a wand when they entered the shop there was a short ringing of a bell but no one was there then suddenly Olivander popped out of nowhere and said " good afternoon". Tom jumped little but Harry didn't even twitch he could see Olivander under the disillusionment charm so he wasn't surprised "hello" Tom and Harry said in unison. "Ah yes and who might you young lads be" Olivander said a little disappointed that he couldn't tell right away.

"Im Tom Riddle" Tom said softly than Harry said confidently "and I am, Harry Slytherin" at that Olivanders eyes widened and he gasped Harry just smiled and tom looked pensive when suddenly his eyes widened to that professor that came to see him had talked briefly about the school houses and one was Slytherin. So Harry must be a direct descendent putting all that together Tom finally understood why Mr Olivander gaped at the boy who stood next to him he was a descendent of one of the most powerful wizards known to wizard kind. "well well" Olivander said breaking out of his revelry "wands wands hmm" a good hour and a half later they, both left Olivanders with almost identical wands toms was a thirteen and a half inch yew wand with a phoenix feather and harry's was eleven inches holly wand also with a phoenix feather. Now normally this wouldn't be abnormal but the fact that both wands shared the same core was strange indeed but Olivander dismissed it without a second thought as he received fourteen gallions for both wands.

Late that after noon Harry and Tom were making there way back to the leaky cauldron when Harry stopped and asked Tom where he lived after that Harry left the leaky cauldron promising meet Tom before they left for kings cross.

**I will be updating as often as I can I know I have horrible grammar and spelling so there's no need to tell me reviews are appreciated and if you have a suggestion I'd love to here your ideas.**


End file.
